1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a pneumatic, hydraulic or other media driver, rotating-reciprocating cylinder apparatus to be mounted on the proximal end of CNC lathe spindles, vertical or inverted machining centers, hydraulic machining work cells or rotary transfer machines to actuate work holding chucks, work holding fixtures, clamping apparatus or work supports on the distal end of said spindles. More specifically, this invention relates to an actuating system with the capability of boosting the input hydraulic pressure to the holding device by a pre-set multiple up to 5000 psi where the boost pump is integral to and rotates with the clamp cylinder assembly.
2. Prior Art
A variety of high speed rotating cylinders exist and are used on many different machine tools to activate clamps that turn with the work piece. To achieve high speed operation many complex and costly systems have been produced. It is often the case that sufficient hydraulic pressure to clamp the work piece with sufficient force to withstand these high rotary speeds is not available within the existing system. There are commercially available stationary hydraulic booster systems that work with an internal oscillating pump which boosts inlet pressures by pre-set multiples but until this invention there was not an efficient apparatus for incorporating such a system to rotate with a rotary reciprocating cylinder. Prior art systems include a fixed position booster which boosts the pressure before the rotary connection between the boost pump and the rotating clamp cylinder and spindle creating high pressure connections that are rotary and high speed making the hydraulic fluid seals at the rotary interface very difficult and expensive.